factionparadoxfandomcom-20200214-history
The Adventuress of Henrietta Street (novel)
The Adventuress of Henrietta Street was the fifty-first novel in the BBC Eighth Doctor Adventures series. It was written by Lawrence Miles. It featured the Eighth Doctor, Fitz Kreiner and Anji Kapoor. This novel marks Sabbath's first "official" appearance in a novel. Publisher's summary On February 9, 1783, a funeral was held in the tunnels at the dead heart of London. It was the funeral of a warrior and a conjurer, a paladin and an oracle, the last of an ancient breed who'd once stood between the Earth and the bloodiest of its nightmares. Her name was Scarlette. Part courtesan, part sorceress, this is her history: the part she played in the Siege of Henrietta Street, and the sacrifice she made in the defence of her world. In the year leading up to that funeral, something raw and primal ate its way through human society, from the streets of pre-Revolutionary Paris to the slave-states of America. Something that only the eighteenth century could have summoned, and against which the only line of defence was a bordello in Covent Garden. And then there was Scarlette's accomplice, the "elemental champion" who stood alongside her in the final battle. The one they called the Doctor. Plot to be added Characters * The Eighth Doctor * Fitz Kreiner * Anji Kapoor * Scarlette * Juliette Vierge * Lisa-Beth Lachlan * Katchka Nakhova * Rebecca Macardle * Tula Lui * Sabbath * Man with the Rosette * Nie Who * Anne-Belle Paley * Charles Fox * Charles Greville * Emily Hart * Émondeur * King of Beasts * Mackandal from DWM 312]] References Biology * Sabbath removes the Doctor's second heart. Locations * The Jonah is Sabbath's steam ship. * People of Hartlepool are called "monkeydanglers". Species * The Babewyns originated in the Kingdom of Beasts. Notes * This novel departs from the "normal" novel style in that it is told as a non-fiction / historical novel. * What is suggested as the remains of Gallifrey is seen in this novel. * The novel saw Lawrence Miles' return to writing Doctor Who novels following a well-publicised online "resignation" in August 1999.http://web.archive.org/web/20050228081424/http://planeteleven.co.uk/features/lmia/coat.php It is his last Doctor Who novel to date, however, as he went on to writing Faction Paradox works for other publishers and other projects. * There is a character referred to only as Man with the Rosette. In Lance Parkin's , Parkin acknowledges that Lawrence Miles intended the Man with the Rosette to be the Master. He is present at the Doctor's wedding; the Doctor's only family. He has no beard because the Doctor grows one, wears all black, apart from a blue and white rosette on his lapel and refuses to fight the Doctor on the grounds that there are only four Time Lords left in the Universe. Continuity * Sabbath continues to turn up in novels (though not always the main "villain") including PROSE: , , , . * The Man with the Rosette is next seen in The Gallifrey Chronicles. * The Hellfire Club appears also in AUDIO: . * The Doctor mentions the worlds of Ceres Alpha (PROSE: ) and one where faerie-tales come true. (PROSE: ) * Fitz recovers a wheelchair from the TARDIS. (TV: ) External links * * [http://mysite.science.uottawa.ca/rsmith43/cloister/adventuress.htm The Cloister Library: The Adventuress of Henrietta Street] Category:2001 novels Category:Stories set in 1782 Category:Stories set in 1783 Category:Eighth Doctor Adventures novels Category:Stories set in London Category:Stories set in Brighton Category:Pseudo-historical stories